Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Days before Order 66
by RivenExileD
Summary: Ashoka leads her first command of a fleet but soon meets Order 66. What is the fate of this young Jedi?


Days before Order 66

In the Jedi Council, the Jedi masters discuss the problem on Naboo. The Separatists blockaded the planet again.

"Help the Naboo, we must," said Master Yoda.

"Yes, we can't afford to lose Naboo now," said Master Mundi.

Anakin Skywalker walked to the center and activated the hologram showing the enemy's fleet. "Naboo is guarded by 5 space stations and many cruisers. But, they are not invading the planet."

"Hmmm, always clouded the dark side is," Yoda said.

Master Windu sat back and thought of a plan.

"Master Skywalker, your Padawan will bring a fleet to reinforce Captain Phylos in that sector."

"Yes," Master Anakin replied. He bowed and walked out of the chamber to find Snips (Ashoka). He walked into the Archives and found her talking to a youngling.

"Hey Snips."

"Hey, Master," Ashoka brightly said.

"You're going to command a fleet."

"Yes! Finally!"

"HAHA, yes Snips. You are taking 5 cruisers to Naboo to reinforce Captain Phylos.

"Yes, master. I'm going now."

Ok. The fleet is already ready. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you." She walked to her fighter and flew off to the cruisers orbiting Coruscant. She found the Collaborate, flagship of the fleet, and landed in the hanger.

"Welcome, sir. I mean ma'am," said the trooper with red marks on his uniform.

"Haha, Teth. It's Ma'am. But just call me Ashoka."

"Ok."

"where are the others?'

"They are hanging out at the cafeteria."

"Okay, tell them I am here and I'm going to the bridge."

The Bridge

"Captain Myr, are we ready for light speed?" asked Ashoka.

"yes, Commander. We are waiting for your command."

"Punch it."

The five cruisers, one by one, zoomed into light speed on the way to Naboo.

Satisfied, Ashoka went back to the hanger to meet her unit.

"Hey, Sledge," said Ashoka.

"Commander," replied Sledge while saluting.

"You guys suited up?"

"Yes, ma'am! Flank confidently said.

"Always ready, general," said Ratchet sarcastically.

"Funny," Ashoka said punching Ratchet and laughing.

Teth, Sledge, Flank, and Ratchet are Ashoka's personal commando squad. They have red marks on their armor and have a unique set of weapons. Teth, the leader, uses two pistols that fires like machine pistol. Sledge has a blaster rifle that can fire charged shots and grenades. Flank has a sniper that can fire armor piercing rounds. Ratchet uses a rocket launcher that auto loads by itself. Finally, Ashoka is the Jedi who commands the unit. The squad is called the Raven, and their personal ship is also called The Raven.

"Commander, we are approaching the far side of Naboo," cried Myr through the com-lnk.

"Alright, boys. Get ready for some action," said Ashoka.

The team got their gears on and waited.

The cruisers got out of light speed and met up with five other Republic cruisers. "Phylos, ahead full and break the blockade," cried Ashoka confidently through the com-link.

"Yes, commander," replied Phylos.

The ten cruisers moved forward through the blockade. Both sides launched fighters and the battle began.

Ashoka and the squad got on the Raven and she piloted the ship towards the enemy's flagship.

Flagship

The Raven landed on the hanger and the battle droids and super battle droids waited with blasters pointed towards the door. Flank rolled a grenade down the ramp. It exploded and Ashoka dashed down and sliced a droid in half. The squad ran down and opened fire. Ashoka deflected the shots away and the clones returned fire. They fought their way to the hallways and destroyer droids came to meet them. None of their blasters could penetrate the shields of the droids.

"Ratchet! Fire" cried Teth.

Ratchet knelt down and fired a missile at the droids and blew them to pieces. They made their way to the bridge and Sledge blasted the door open.

"Ah. Welcome young Jedi," said the droid captain in its robotic voice.

Behind it were two Magna guards. Ashoka ignited her green light sabers and the two guards approached her. "Now", she cried. The clones open fired on the droids. She deflected the staffs and cut a guard in half. Ratchet kicked the other guard down and Teth shot it in the head.

"Nice job, boys," said Ashoka while taking extra breaths. "Set this ship to self-destruct and let's go home. Flank programmed the ship to explode and they flew the Raven back to the Collaborate.

The Betrayal

On the Bridge

"Phylos, we are receiving a transmission from the Chancellor," said a clone.

"Patch it thorugh."

Chancellor Palpatine appeared with a black robe and a black hood over his face. "Captain Phylos, execute Order 66. "

Phylos turned to the clone. "Put a squad in the hall way and we will kill her there."

"Yes, sir."

The Raven landed and Teth into the hallways with Ashoka. Ashoka saw the clones waiting in the hallways and asked, "What's going on?"

"Sergeant Teth, Order 66 has come," said the trooper.

"What?" asked AShoka.

"I'm sorry Ashoka," replied Teth rasing his pistol.

She closed her eyes and waited.

Teth fired his pistol.

The trooper behind Ashoka fell. Ashoka opened her eyes and Teth pulled to the hanger.

"Teth! Halt!" cried Phylos through the com-link.

"Move! Move! Move!" cried Teth.

The other troopers fired at the other Ravens waiting on the ramp. The squad fired back and killed many other clones. Teth and Ashoka continued running back to the Raven.

"Ratchet, blow the fighters up," yelled Teth. Ratchet aimed his rockets at the Arc-170s and fired. They got on board and flew away.

"GO to light speed! GO anywhere!" cried Flank.

Sledge launched the ship to light speed and headed towards the outer rim.

Ashoka just felled to the floor trying to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" asked Teth.

"Yeah," she replied. "What is Order 66?"

"It is an order that was programmed into clones to eliminate their Jedi commanders."

"Why didn't you turn on me then?"

"Because we are not clones."

"Teth, we are approaching Tatooine," said Flank.

"Good, let's land at the space port, and get some other clothing," said Teth.

Change of Life

In the Cantina

"Ashoka, we cant go back. We have to stay here and live a new life," said Teth despairingly.

"But, I can't. I'm a Jedi."

"AShoka, the Republic is gone.

"No, I must find Yoda and Anakin."

Ratcet ran into the cantina and went over to Teth and Ashoka.

"I've intercepted a message from the Jedi Temple," said Ratchet. "It tells all remaing Jedi to go hide and do not return."

"See Ashoka," said Teth honestly. "Please stay."

"Ok. I'll stay since you guys are the only family I have left."

So, Ashoka and the Raven squad lived as commoners on Tatooine but soon, became bounty hunters. They were recruited by the Rebel Alliance to help defeat the Empire. The role of a Jedi has reappeared for Ashoka.


End file.
